


Licet

by tigress



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigress/pseuds/tigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a kind of want that comes not from needing, but from having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licet

It is an old game of theirs, invented at first to work around Nasir’s reluctance to speak about himself. They have played it on the temple steps in quiet moments, both of them hesitant in the asking and the telling. And then again they have played it between battles, in their quarters in Sinuessa, in tents and makeshift shelters against the weather. 

If you could have anything in the world, what would you wish for?

On the mountain path, with Rome still at their backs and so many to look after, Nasir wishes for many things. For a place to sleep that isn’t hard stone with only a cloak and Agron’s body to keep him warm. For game to hunt itself. For more forgiving weather. For a moment to themselves and Agron’s hands upon him. For freedom to stop being so unpredictably tiring. 

‘I would have you make this rain stop,’ Nasir says instead, curling his fingers loosely around Agron’s own. Already the feeling is returning there, and Agron has taken to practicing at the end of each day – the slow, frustrating business of learning to make a fist, to grip a sword, to understand that more is required of him now than the ability to do these things.

‘And how am I to do that?’ He wonders.

‘Could you build a house?’ 

Agron has never done it. By his own admission, he has spent most of his life with a sword in his hand. And before that he had been too young to understand anything beside the fact that he was charged with protecting his brother, a failure that he will carry into the afterlife. 

‘It would not be a very good house,’ he says.

But Nasir looks at him in the same way he has done since the beginning – with unwavering faith. ‘It is but four walls,’ he tells Agron. ‘And a roof over our heads.’

‘It would not be a very good roof.’

It would be enough.


End file.
